Pinser
Pinser was a triangular wedge shaped machine with a hydraulic crushing arm that competed in Series 7 of Robot Wars. It lost both of its battles because of mechanical breakdowns after attacks on other machines. Pinser was considered unfinished at the time of Robot Wars. It is unknown if Pinser was ever 'completed' after this. Design The robot had four-wheel drive, and was armoured in titanium TA10. Its weapon and namesake was its powerful hydraulic crusher. The weapon was extremely powerful, one of the strongest in Robot Wars, although its hydraulic fluid proved to be flammable, a weak point for the robot. The team claimed that Pinser had a self righting mechanism, while its initially high ground clearance was protected by polycarbonate side skirts. Although its weapon was strong, and its wedge was low, Pinser suffered from a high centre of gravity, a low top speed, as well as proving to be unreliable in both its battles. Etymology The name Pinser is derived from pincers, a crushing system often used by combat robots. Ironically, by definition, Pinser was not equipped with a pincer, but instead a crusher. The word 'pincer' is traditionally spelled with the letter 'C', while the robot Pinser used the letter 'S'. It is unknown whether this was an error, or if this was an intentional decision by the team. The Team Pinser was entered by the Davis family, captained by father Steve Davis, and his sons Luke and Jake. The family were based in Aylesbury, Buckinghamshire. Jayne Middlemiss credited the two young sons as the builders of Pinser on television. Robot History Series 7 Pinser competed in Heat J of the Seventh Wars, where it was drawn against the experienced Kronic the Wedgehog, fellow newcomer Cobra, and a new robot from an experienced team, The Kraken for its four way melee in the first round. In the early stages, Pinser grabbed hold of Kronic the Wedgehog's front flipper and pushed it over a flame vent, and into the already struggling Cobra. After The Kraken broke the three machines apart, the double crusher machine attacked Cobra, who appeared to be immobile. Pinser followed with a similar attack as Mr. Psycho drove over Cobra. By now it was apparent that Pinser had immobilised itself, having burnt out over the flames, so the Refbot counted both machines out of the Seventh Wars. They were tossed by the arena floor flipper together, then put on the Drop Zone together, where a television was dropped on the two. Pinser also competed in the Crusher Crunch Up special event, broadcast in Heat H. Here, it was placed up against R.O.C.S. and Mantis. In the battle, Mantis got in the first attack, pushing R.O.C.S into Mr. Psycho's CPZ. Pinser then used its crushing arm on the front of Mantis, and held it over a flame vent. After dragging it away, R.O.C.S. clamped onto the side of Pinser, causing minimal damage. Mantis pushed Pinser against the wall, almost tipping it over before the pit descended. Pinser surely pulled off the most powerful attack of the fight, crushing deep into the front end of R.O.C.S. The three machines drove to the other end of the arena, where a lick of flame caused an explosion of hydraulic fluid from Pinser. The trio were stuck against the arena wall until Cassius Chrome split them, where it was evident that the winner (the only mobile machine) was Mantis. Pinser broke down over the same flame vent that it did in its battle in Heat J. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Pinser armourless.jpg|The insides of Pinser Pinser.jpg|Pinser being worked on PinserPits.jpg|Pinser in the pits Outside Robot Wars and TX-108]] Pinser retired from combat shortly after Robot Wars began its hiatus, but has since still been used on occasion as a static display for some live events. Trivia *Pinser is possibly the only robot to be immobilised by a flame vent on the arena floor, and still managed to be visibly affected by the hazard in both of its battles. *Jonathan Pearce referred to the Crusher Crunch Up referred to as the "Crusher Carve Up" when *Pinser appeared in the arena for its first round melee in Heat J, the heat that Pinser competed in. *Despite Pinser having four wheel drive, Jonathan Pearce said it had two wheel drive. *Of the three newcomers in Heat J of Series 7, Pinser was the only one to appear in another episode. *Pinser and Cobra (UK) were the only two competing robots in Heat J of Series 7 not to fight Thermidor 2 at any point (due to Kronic the Wedgehog fighting it in Series 4). *Both of Pinser's battles featured Mr. Psycho as one of the House Robots. *All of Pinser's opponents except Cobra lost in the second round of their heats in Series 7. **The Kraken was the only one of those opponents to lose to the eventual heat winner, losing to Thermidor 2. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Buckinghamshire Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Robots that wore side skirts Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7 Category:Articles in need of rewriting Category:Robots with a separate self-righting mechanism